


[Podfic] Good Boy the Dog

by GoLBPodfics (GodOfLaundryBaskets)



Series: [Podfic] The Dog [4]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:08:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28239735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfLaundryBaskets/pseuds/GoLBPodfics
Summary: Johnny does some obedience training.
Relationships: Stevie Budd & Johnny Rose
Series: [Podfic] The Dog [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2068614
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	[Podfic] Good Boy the Dog

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Good Boy the Dog](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22328617) by [MoreHuman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoreHuman/pseuds/MoreHuman). 



## MP3 & M4A

Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still [download this podfic](https://archive.org/download/typo-the-dog_202012/04.%20Good%20Boy%20the%20Dog.mp3).

**To Download:** Right click the link and choose save link as.  


Type | Link | Size | Length  
---|---|---|---  
MP3 (on archive.org) | [[link to mp3]](https://archive.org/download/typo-the-dog_202012/04.%20Good%20Boy%20the%20Dog.mp3) | 5 MB | 0:06:05  
M4A (on anchor.fm) |  [[link to m4a]](https://d3ctxlq1ktw2nl.cloudfront.net/staging/2020-11-22/140153446-44100-2-7ca3a694a411b.m4a)  
  
| 5 MB | 0:06:05


End file.
